De un solo camino
by YOGINNY
Summary: [HG]postHBPone shoot ...Es dificille dijo Nevilleno enamorarse de Ginny Weasley. Harry asintio. Neville no habia sido el primero.reviews!


**DE UN SOLO CAMINO**

- - - - -

Cuando el expreso termino por completo de disminuir velocidad, ellos se tomaron de la mano.

No eran novios.

En algún momento lo fueron.

Pero tenían miedo.

- - - - -

-¿Lo juras?-pregunto llevándose un cabello detrás de la oreja.

-No me hagas jurarlo…por favor…

Ella cerro sus ojos reprimiendo las lagrimas. Sabía que era injusto hacerlo jurar algo así porque sabía bien que no tenía muchas chances de cumplirlo.

-Solo son palabras.

-No. Son más que eso.

El se llevo una mano al pelo y se lo desarregló más de lo que ya estaba. Miro hacia cualquier parte del patio y le tendió una mano frente a sus ojos, invitándola a bailar.

-Lo juro.

- - - - -

-¿Buscabas a mi hermana?-pregunto la voz de su amigo por su espalda-Salio con mama…fue a buscar algo para comer…

-No la estaba buscando-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Pero sabía que era mentira. Incluso su amigo lo sabía. Pero también sabía que no podía verla.

-Sabes que tenemos que irnos rápido…ella llegara más tarde…

-Puedes dejarle una nota-sugirió otra voz, esta vez femenina-seguro que eso le gustara.

-A mi me hubiera gustado verla…

-A todos, compañero

Pero sabia que a nadie más le gustaría verla que a el.

- - - - -

-Vas a esperar a que oscurezca-le dijo Hermione por lo bajo.-No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te vea.

-Hermione, el sabe lo que hace…-se quejo Ron.

-No últimamente-reprocho la chica-esto es muy importante Harry, debes entrar, hablar con McGonagall y luego nos vamos.

-¿Ustedes no entraran?

Sus amigos se miraron, Ron algo inseguro, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. Harry no quiso saber el porque, posiblemente la razón se encontraba entre dos opciones, o no querían ser vistos por sus compañeros y que estos les pregunten que pasaba o querían un rato para ellos solos en la oscuridad del bosque prohibido.

Harry no los culpaba.

-Harry-lo llamo Hermione cuando este se movió-no vayas a buscarla…

El chico la miro fijo a los ojos, pero no respondió.

- - - - -

-Es la ultima carta que llego-dijo Hermione tendiéndole un gran sobre lacrado.

-Parece importante-dijo Ron mirando el sobre por sobre el hombro de su amigo.-Debe ser de Hogwarts.

-Es de Ginny-dijo Harry al reconocer la letra y una sonrisa, después de meses, le ilumino el rostro.

- - - - -

-Potter-dijo McGonagall a sus espaldas-No deberías estar aquí…es peligroso.

-Vine a ver a Ginny-dijo aunque eso era mentira.

-No la encontraras-dijo la mujer sorprendiéndolo-te busque por todas partes para informártelo.

-¿Que paso?

-Esta tarde un grupo de jóvenes desaparecieron. Y Ginny Weasley es una de ellos.

- - - - -

-¿Porque Ginny haría algo así?-pregunto Fred rascándose la cabeza.

-No creo que lo hiciera por su propia voluntad…es como ir directo a la boca del lobo…y Ginny sabe que no podrá ella sola…-analizo Hermione rápidamente sin prestar atención al trozo de pergamino que tenia en sus piernas.

-Si Malfoy le mando esta carta es porque algo esta tramando…-dijo Ron furioso-cuando agarre al muy infeliz lo mato con mis propias manos.

-Pero Ginny no fue sola-les recordó George-se llevo a casi todos los del ED con ella…

-Igual es peligroso-dijo Harry interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

- - - - -

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?-grito Harry a Neville apenas lo vio aparecer por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Viene detrás-dijo el chico asustado-McGonagall y su mama la están por castigar.

-Encima de que atrapamos a la rata sucia de Malfoy nos quitan puntos-se quejo Dean entrando detrás de Neville mirando fijamente a Harry que estaba delante suyo.

-¿Agarraron a Malfoy?-pregunto Hermione.

-Si-dijo Neville con una sonrisa-esta encerrado en la jaula de las lechuzas…

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-pregunto Ron intrigado, pero Harry no escucho la respuesta y desapareció detrás del retrato.

- - - - -

Harry la encontró sentada en el marco de la puerta que llevaba al despacho del director. Tenía el cabello desordenado y unos cuantos raspones.

Ginny lo miro fijamente a los ojos y se paro cuando estuvo cerca, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Harry la rodeo con sus brazos, sintiendo que al fin estaba protegida.

- - - - -

-La chica es muy importante para ti, ¿eh Potter?-pregunto Bellatrix con una mezcla de satisfacción en su cara, mientras la sangre que salía de un gran corte en su cabeza se mezclaba con su sudor.

-Más de lo que tú podrías significar para alguien, eso seguro-la rubia mujer se congelo ante la respuesta, pero inmediatamente se repuso.

-Entonces, no te molestara que le de una visita… después de todo, somos familia, _Harry_…

-Mi familia era Sirius…tu eres únicamente alguien más que se mete en mi camino…

- - - - -

-Ginny esta en su habitación-le informo Neville mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si todavía le sorprendiera verlo cubierto de sangre-¿Quieres que la busque?

-¡No!-se apresuro a contestar-¿Esta bien? ¿No vino nadie a buscarla?

-Que yo sepa no, Harry-dijo preocupado el chico-¿Seguro que no quieres que la busque?

-Si, si… ¿Neville? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Seguro.

-La cuidas por mí-dijo con tristeza, mientras Neville, algo dudoso, afirmaba con la cabeza.

- - - - -

Harry la busco esa noche desesperado. No podía ir a enfrentar su destino sin antes verla, sin que ella, su única esperanza de que algo bueno pudiera resultar de todo esto, le recordara que todo estaría bien. Pero cuando la vio reír alegremente de algo que Neville le dijo, pensó que era mejor que no se preocupara.

Pero fue el quien se preocupo al ver a Neville quedarse mirándola fijamente y como ella, sin notarlo, lo miraba también. Harry no vio más, pero supo que Neville había cortado la distancia entre ellos.

- - - - -

¿Había una razón para luchar?

Harry no la veía. Podía morir y para el todo seria igual. Podía sobrevivir y no tener nada a la vez.

A su lado Hermione se mordía el labio de los nervios, más atrás Ron levanto un pulgar para indicarle que estaba listo.

¿Había una razón para luchar?

Las manos de Ron y Hermione unidas, era la razón.

- - - - -

Ella lo vio aparecerse en el amanecer. Y corrió. Corrió lo máximo que sus piernas podían, lo máximo que las heridas de la batalla en Hogwarts se lo permitieron.

Y cuando llego a el lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Y lo beso con todas sus ganas.

Y Harry creyó que volvía a nacer.

- - - - -

Cuando despertó miro fijo la cortina de su cama de hospital. Odiaba ese lugar, aun así, debía seguir acostado.

Neville fue el primero en visitarlo y quitarle todos sus miedos.

-Es difícil-le dijo-no enamorarse de Ginny Weasley.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero para ella fue más fácil _solo_ enamorarse de ti.

- - - - -

Cuando el tren apresuro la marcha dejando Londres atrás, con rumbo a Hogwarts, Harry la tomo de la mano.

No eran novios.

Pero solo porque el no había preguntado.

**Wow. Escrito de un solo tiron. Espero les guste. A mis lectores de El amor después del amor…pronto tendrán grandes noticias! Reviews!!!**

**YOGINNY**


End file.
